


Aradia: Consecrate the Lich

by TTMIYH



Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fantasy Violence, Fauns & Satyrs, Liches, Mind Control, Minotaurs, Monster Girls, Monsters, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Transformation, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Aradia's staff lit up with a bright red glow as she swished the suspended crystal to and fro, casting a shadow-killing light across the inner halls of the Den of Darkness. If there was some other name for it, she didn't know - that was what the local villages called it when they petitioned the Adventurer's Guild for assistance, but Aradia always thought that perhaps if the creatures she slew could speak, they might not have named it such a dreary title. Aradia was always a bit of an oddball, possessing more than a reasonable amount of empathy for the beings of the night, although never enough to abandon her post as a Priestess of the Handmaiden and go cavorting with the undead. No, it usually just meant she spent some time she didn't need to spend uttering short prayers over the piles of ash she created with her blessed staff.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Aradia Megido
Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Aradia: Consecrate the Lich

Aradia's staff lit up with a bright red glow as she swished the suspended crystal to and fro, casting a shadow-killing light across the inner halls of the Den of Darkness. If there was some other name for it, she didn't know - that was what the local villages called it when they petitioned the Adventurer's Guild for assistance, but Aradia always thought that perhaps if the creatures she slew could speak, they might not have named it such a dreary title. Aradia was always a bit of an oddball, possessing more than a reasonable amount of empathy for the beings of the night, although never enough to abandon her post as a Priestess of the Handmaiden and go cavorting with the undead. No, it usually just meant she spent some time she didn't need to spend uttering short prayers over the piles of ash she created with her blessed staff.

Aradia's tight-fit robe was rolled and pinned up to allow her more room to maneuver, revealing the preponderance of nothing under her flimsy outerwear (although a bigger fur coat helped keep warm in the frigid, damp environment of a deep dungeon). Still, that didn't mean she was unprotected - far from it! A powerful priestess like herself could keep herself warm with proper breathing techniques and application of her inner flame, and her holy energies generally warded off all attempts at penetrating the cloth barrier lying between her and her vital organs. Very important to keep those inside!

A skeleton approached her, lunging out of the darkness, blade in hand, and with a single swat of her staff, it was blown into bone shards. Aradia stopped for a moment, kneeling down to give it a small prayer. Her hooves gently clacked against the stone brick as she descended what felt like the final stairwell, letting one hand trail along the narrow walls while she kept her footing as even as possible on the steep spiral staircase. Her horns occasionally scraped against the stone, making her wince at the sudden temperature differential.

When she finished descending into a massive, rough-hewn chamber, she knew she was here. To put "Rose" to rest. It was massive, magnanimous, with huge gargoyles funneling cave water into two massive pools flanking a narrow brick walkway, slick with mist. Already, she could feel foul forces pounding away at her barriers, giving her a very slight headache, but she chanted a little prayer to the Handmaiden and let the pain drift away, confidently striding forward. Her hooves felt cold against the floor, even with her warm breath suffusing her body with light. To say it felt oppressive down here was an understatement.

She gestured her staff forward, casting a small, glowing sphere of light into the darkness. For a moment, it illuminated two glowing purple eyes, and Aradia felt an intense pressure inside of her head, before the light was swallowed up. "You there! The Lich known as Rose, right?"

"The one and the same." Rose replied, slinking out of the darkness like the water flowing from her gargoyles (the architectural feature, not the creature made of stone - there were none of those down here). "And the latest adventurer to put me down, I presume?"

There was a chittering sound behind Aradia, something thin and bladelike hitting against stone, but she paid it no mind, taking another two steps forward and planting her staff firmly in the ground. Rose's presence was _overwhelming_ , but Aradia was confident that with her goddess on her side, she would be able to purify this wretched soul. "Yes! But we don't have to make this a fight if we don't have to. We can do this peacefully!"

"Oh, we don't? And we can?" Rose replied, clearly incredulous, emerging fully from the darkness, mere inches from Aradia. Aradia's knees quaked, trying not to let her feet shudder into tap-dancing against the stone. Rose was immensely tall, at least 8 feet, in a flowing black robe that moved like darkness, her skeletal hands emerging from the shadowy cloth to reach for Aradia. They were quickly repelled by the barrier of force, creating a translucent wave of maroon energy where they touched. "What do you recommend we do then, Priestess? I'm _dying_ to know."

Aradia smiled, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "If you'd like to accept the energies of my goddess, we would be able to... put to rest... your mortal soul?" She sheepishly responded, grabbing her staff tightly with both hands. Already, she was channeling energy into it through her breath, preparing to launch a scorching beam of grinding force, to try and squish Rose into the ground and ablate her into dust particles.

Rose laughed. "Silly Priestess. I spent all this work trying to unshackle my mortal soul from this earth. Why would I let you put a stop to that? I think this plan of yours requires some serious rethinking."

Aradia chuckled back. "Great point! Die, then!" She shouted, thrusting her staff forward and blitzing Rose with as much telekinetic force that she could muster, pouring it into her, watching with increasing dismay as even her most powerful blast did little more than ruffle Rose's robe. She grunted and let out another last spurt of energy, rendered impotent in the face of superior magic. "Um. Oops?"

"Oops indeed. Are we quite finished?" Rose said, reaching through Aradia's diminished barrier and tapping her once in the forehead, shattering it completely. Immediately, she started feeling the cold of the dungeon again, her breath no longer under control. She started to panic, prepared to turn around and run. Then, Rose reached down with both hands, grabbing her horns, and used the grip to wrench Aradia's head up so they were face to face. When they made eye contact, it was all Aradia could do to try and look away.

It didn't work, obviously. Aradia's eyes flicked away for maybe half a second before being cast into the infinitely deep well of Rose's glowing gaze. She was withering, her breathing slowly calming down until she had control over it again. It felt like forever, although her body could tell it was only a minute or two of staring. She blinked, and started to drool. "There, now that you're all calm and placid, you won't be trying to strike me down again like that, will you?"

"No, of course not." Aradia droned, whisper-soft. "Why would I do that...?"

"Why indeed." Rose replied, bending down to kiss Aradia once on the cheek, leaving a black, smudged lipstick mark that quickly sunk into her cheek. "We won't be needing this any more, will we?" She asked, gesturing to Aradia's staff.

Aradia, starting to twitch, her face sedately convulsing, handed the staff over to Rose. She promptly snapped it in two before pulling the crystal out of its head, tossing the halves behind her and into the water. She popped the crystal into her mouth and swallowed whole, before turning her attention back to Aradia, who had started groaning, clutching her stomach.

While before, Aradia was a soft, beautiful satyr, with generous curves, her body was undergoing an unholy transmutation, the fat in her stomach beginning to shrink away, her insides twisting. Her horns swelled out of her head, curling more, and she doubled over in pain, starting to strain against the robe and coat she wore. If she had presence of mind, she would be helplessly embarrassed by the front of her robe ripping open with a loud shredding sound. "Are you ready to take your place in my dungeon, Aradia?" Rose asked, causing the noisy satyr to nod her head vigorously.

"Yes, yes, please, Mistress!" She squealed through grit, pained teeth. Rose used her grip on Aradia's horns to pull her further up, bending down to plant another kiss on Aradia's cheek, which quickly sunk into her body. Then, a poke with a crooked, bony finger in the forehead, and Aradia let out a sharp shriek as her forehead split open vertically into a rapidly blinking eye, the purple glow she reciprocated fading away to reveal all three of her eyes with black sclera, purple irises, a ring of red around the pupil as a last vestige of her prior self. Her voice reached impossible soprano pitches as the new eye grew its dark roots into her brain, her face seizing up.

She fell backwards onto the floor, hitting her head rather hard, only to find the mild injury immediately healing itself. Aradia's body, empty of magic, soaked up Rose's influence like a sponge. "Aannghh... Goddess, ffff--!" She wailed, legs kicking and spasming as they filled with muscle and lengthened. Her hooves widened and swelled, growing closer to that of a cow, while her horns continued to extrude new length out of her head, her robe ripping right in half off of her, turning into a narrow band of fabric around her chest. What used to be a lovely, squishy stomach enjoyed by many lovers started to narrow away, fat melting into muscle as Aradia grew taller and taller, rapidly developing a new set of washboard abs.

Her arms grew, new shoulder width straining her fur coat, causing it to cover very little except maybe the sides of her breasts - more of a skimpy vest than anything else. Her lower half exposed, she clenched her body up as new fur continued up her thighs, enveloping her lower body up to her hips, her eyes shooting open as a thin, whiplike tail sprouted from her lower back, right above her rear.

Aradia rocked back and forth, the sounds of bone and muscle settling into place ringing throughout Rose's chamber. Eventually, all was quiet, and the ex-priestess slowly rose to her feet, bowing on one knee in front of Rose. Rose bent down to grab Aradia by her new larger, more intimidating, pointier horns once more, pulling her up to her feet - a minion rivaling her in height! "How do you feel now, Priestess? Understanding of your place in the world?"

Aradia snorted and nodded, reaching out to pull Rose into a powerful hug, squeezing her tight enough to pop something - Rose exhaled sharply. "Oh, there's no Priestess left here! The Handmaiden is a whore and her disciples blasphemers!" Aradia roared enthusiastically. "Soon everyone will understand that Mistress Rose is the only Goddess we need! And until then, her warlord will gladly put the fear of God into them."

Rose clapped quietly, her bony hands clacking against each other. "Oh, I'm so glad we could come to an understanding. And you'll need a new weapon to enforce my will on the surface, won't you?"

Aradia tossed her hair back, snorting derisively. "Of course not! I could mash any puny mortal's head to dust with my fists. Are we allowed to sleep with your other minions, Mistress Rose?"

Rose laughed, tossing her head back and tittering out a fever pitch. Oh, of course she had caught a live one like this, Aradia's prior predilections combining with her strange empathies for monsters and her new allegiances. "So long as you don't crush them, you may sleep with as many of my minions as you like." Rose answered, reaching behind herself. Something flicked from the darkness, the sound of something heavy cutting through wind at high speeds filling the chamber. It landed in a rattling, loud clap as a massive two-handed battleaxe fit its way into Rose's arm. Even she looked to struggle holding it, but when she passed it to Aradia, the minotaur accepted it with no issue, a vicious, combat-hungry grin filling her face. "Just make sure you get some head-chopping done between lays."

"Goddess, am I glad to have the best Mistress!" Aradia cheered, squeezing her knuckles around the axe's handle.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
